The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Golems
by Aura24
Summary: In a world where the Golems of the Deep roam free, in which the legacy of dragonkind is threatened, a band of survivors learn that a certain purple dragon with abilities others cannot wield may save their world from chaos and help them to survive. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spyro and other characters from the Spyro the Dragon and the Legend of Spyro series. Some of the young dragons that are in the story are grown-up, but are baby dragons from the Year of the Dragon game.

**Author's Note:** Also, the dragons in this story are young, from 8 through 12 years old. And Spyro and Cynder will look like their TEN forms in this story also.

000000

-

**Prologue**

_Our world has been devastated since before I was born...overruned and nearly dominated by the Golems of the Deep, who were brought back from the depths of the earth to cause destruction through the dark magic of the long-dead Dark Master, Malefor. Ever since that day, the Golems began rampaging around the world, destroying and killing anything they come across and left no stone unturned in their wake. They kept doing this, until the world nearly became nothing but a wasteland of fire and ash. __Only a small group of us survived the chaos, taking refuge in some place the Golems never knew about. Every day we live in fear of our hiding place being discovered, and being killed by the Golems. We are forced to go aboveground to look for places to hide for a while and hunt for food. Already most of us have met the fate of being taken or devoured by those cursed monsters._

A small, young figure walked along the cold and dark tunnel, approaching a large, golden door and a rusty horn that laid ahead of her.

She stepped up to a horn and lowered her head, blowing out a blast of bristling wind into the the mouthpiece. The wind surged and circulated through the valve, and exhaled out from the funnel, emiting a short blaring horn to the door before it. Automatically, the door began to open up, and the figure quickly walked inside right before the door closed back behind her after its source of activation was suddenly cut off...

_Though I've heard stories and rumors, of another purple dragon that was born somewhere in the world. Destined to save our dying world from becoming a cursed haven for the Golems of the Deep. However, most of us in the group have doubts that he or she will end up like the deceased first purple dragon and use the Golems to destroy the world completely and wipe us out from the face of the earth like he tried to do long ago. Whether he or she is alive or dead...we may never know, but one thing's for sure..._

_Our world is dying...and we have to do something to save it..._

The figure, now shown to be a small, black dragoness, entered a large chamber that was connected with a series of tunnels leading to other parts of the Ruins she was taking refuge in. She looked up to an ancient mural high on the wall, narrowing her eyes at the image of a purple dragon elegantly soaring above a crowd of cheetahs, moles, and other inhabitants of the world. They all believed in him. He was thought to be the savior of the world. The thought of it made the black dragoness snarl a little with anger and hatred, whipping around from the mural and looking over to the other murals in the chamber.

Suddenly, the room quaked violently, knocking and shaking loose dirt and small rocks from the ceiling of the room and causing the black dragoness to look about in alarm.

A young, pink dragon ran out of the entrance of another tunnel, abruptly stopping in her tracks and panting breathlessly as she looked to the black dragoness. "They're here! The Golems have found us!!" She cried fearfully.

"What?!" The black dragoness exclaimed, her eyes widened with disbelief and terror, but she became calm in a flash and ordered quickly, "Find the others and evacuate! I'll catch with you once I make sure we're not leaving anyone behind to those monsters!"

Nodding quickly, the pink dragon turned and ran towards another tunnel, scurrying inside to travel to the other side of the Ruins to find the dragons and other creatures who might be close by.

Another tremor shook, followed shortly by a ground-quaking bellow of a tremendous monster outside in the Ruins.

The black dragoness quickly scurried into another tunnel to cover the most ground in the Ruins to find some of her friends. As she ran through the tunnel, the ground and the ceiling shook once more as another roar of a Golem erupted from the ground above her. She scurried out of the tunnel and then stopped in her tracks at the edge of a small cliff, overlooking the area. As she glanced around the landscape for any signs of danger, a dark shadow slowly loomed over the back of the black dragoness as the massive head of a magma, snake-like Golem leaned down from atop of the arch and leered at the dragoness from behind. Its eyes glowed vivdly like orbs of amber, as a low hiss escaped the jaws of the Golem, slowly opening its mouth to reveal a pair of long fangs made purely out of lava, ready to strike.

The black dragoness perked up upon hearing the hiss emiting softly from behind her, and whipped her head around only to see the snake-like Golem striking its deadly fangs for her...


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: Rise of the Golems**

**Chapter 1**

Rivers of lava flowed down through the mountainous regions of the lands, with geysers of lava shots out from the shore, spraying wildly around their positions. Down at ground level, the air was too thick with the ash lingering about, though the inhabitants were able to live in these harsh conditions. Unfortunately, the only times they are reminded of their once lushful and beautiful planet was when they are hitching a ride on the grass-filled and environment-like backs of the Golems that are gentle and non-threatening. Having living in the Burned Lands for years since the Golems of the Deep were resurrected, they struggled to survive in their now alternate and slowly dying world where the lava monsters still lurk around on every corner.

Within a small area in the Burned Lands, a small and young, purple dragon slowly walked through the ashy atmosphere of the Burned Lands, trailed closely by a yellow glowing light, which in reality is a yellow dragonfly. Aware of the dangers, they tried to navigate through the Lands without being spotted by any Earth Golems nearby, walking through the ruins of a demolished city. However, the yellow dragonfly was humming a song out of boredom, hoping to brighten the mood between him and the purple dragon.

The purple dragon, Spyro, hissed softly, "Sparx, keep it down. We don't know if those Golems are around here too."

"Yeah well, those Golems don't scare me." Sparx, the yellow dragonfly, said with huff, "Heck, I would take on a Golem if I wanted to."

Spyro only shook his head in response to his brother's bluff and proceeded to walk through the ruins, as Sparx continued to hum softly. As soon as Spyro and Sparx were about to enter a corner of the ruins to a clearing, a green, winged creature wearing a set of brown armor suddenly jumped out from out of nowhere, with eyes gleaming a seemingly menacing blue.

Spyro and Sparx yelled with fright, "AAAHHHH!!"

"WWAAHH!" The green, armored creature exclaimed also.

Sparx was the first to go zooming away from whatever had scared him, and Spyro followed the yellow dragonfly, doing his best to keep up with him on foot.

The green creature shouted out quickly, "Wait! I'm a friend!"

Spyro glanced back and slowed down his pace, then froze when saw the green creature lifting his brown helmet off his face, revealing a reptilian smile, and he noticed a pair of light brown wings sprouting from his back. "A-Another dragon?" He stuttered, turning around and cautiously walked towards the green dragon.

"Spyro, whadda you doing?!" Sparx called out, having stopped to see if Spyro was still close by before zooming over to the purple dragon.

As Spyro suspected, it was a young, green dragon around his age, but he was slightly taller than him. His horns were light brown along with his scaly underbelly and his wings, and he was wearing a brown set of armor: a study helmet was worn on his head, a pair of bracers were clamped around his front ankles, and a plate of brown armor was placed on his tail before his spade.

The green dragon sighed with relief when he saw Spyro and Sparx approach him, "Hey...never thought I'd see another new dragon around here...place is scarce these days..." He smiled, "Sorry about the scare, my name's Aiden. And y-you're..." He widened his eyes with shock at the sight of Spyro's scale color, "a purple dragon!"

"My name is Spyro, and this is Sparx." Spyro introduced, glancing to the yellow dragonfly hovering beside him, then arched an eyebrow to Aiden, "And...you what kind of dragon I am?"

Aiden stuttered, trying to overcome his shock, "W-Well, I thought there wouldn't...be a...purple dragon in this time..."

"Heh, well now you see one right in front of ya." Sparx smirked.

"Are we alone here?" Spyro asked Aiden, looking around cautiously and nervously.

Aiden responded with a nod, "Yeah, I guess so. There hasn't been any Golems sightings lately. And the others must be back by now..."

"There are others?" Spyro widened his eyes again, "Like me, I mean? Can I go with you?"

The young, green dragon nodded, "Sure. The others will be glad to see another dragon, especially if it's a purple one!"

Sparx buzzed in front of Aiden, "Wait a minute, green boy, how do we know we can trust you?"

"Would you rather wander around here waiting for the Golems to get you?" Aiden responded.

Sparx retorted, folding his arms, "I'll take my chances."

"Forget him, Aiden," Spyro spoke out with a smile, "we'll go with you."

"Alright then." Aiden nodded with a smile, "There's a group of us hidden in the north side of the Burned Lands. We must hurry though, we don't want to be sitting ducks." He placed his helmet back on and stood up on his paws, walking past Spyro and hurriedly running across the clearing.

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other, before they quickly ran after Aiden through the ruin-filled clearing, hoping to see other creatures who are in the same situation as they are.

As soon as Aiden, Spyro, and Sparx made their way across the clearing of broken pillars, the four-legged shadow of a large creature stepped out from behind the ruins of an old building nearby. The creature's body was made mostly out of molten rock and its underbelly was composed only of magma. On the top side of its body, grass and lush greenery grew vividly on the back of the creature, showing that it might had been living above ground long enough for plant life to grow on its back where the heat is not too severe. Its eyes gleamed like orbs of amber, though they were lifeless and displayed only anger and rage, and its tail ended with a molten rock, feathered-like spade.

It was an Earth Golem.

In the shadows of the ruins, the Golem lowered its head and started sniffing the ground, trying to catch the scent of any living creatures that might be nearby. As its head poked out from the shadows of the ruins and into the faint sunlight while focusing on sniffing, the lava monster stopped in its tracks as it caught the whiff of something familiar close by, lifting its head to the direction to where the scent was coming from. With a soft snarl, the lava monster leapt forward and ran across the clearing, tracking down the scent through the ruins and following Spyro and Aiden's trail...

00000

"So, Aiden, why are you wearing armor?" Spyro asked curiously, after walking a few miles with Aiden and Sparx on their journey through the Lands.

Aiden was ahead of Spyro and stopped in his tracks near a fallen pillar, turning his head back to Spyro with a smile, "Best be prepared for anything, you know? From above, behind, or in front. Plus the armor helps deflect the hard attacks the Golem, so it wouldn't hurt as bad."

"What are the others like?" Spyro questioned, "I mean, the other dragons or...other creatures?"

Aiden replied, "Well, there are some creatures. Like cheetahs, fauns, moles... But we take care of ourselves and be careful not to attract attention, like drawing Golems to us and such. And-" Suddenly, the young, green dragon stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air carefully, despite the air being thick with ash. He turned his head to the right and sniffed again, only this time, he caught the scent of something. Something most unpleasant. The green dragon widened his eyes and looked around nervously and cautiously. "Golem! Over the pillar, quickly!" He instructed softly.

"H-How can you tell?" Spyro stuttered, "The air's too thick down here."

Aiden hissed, "No time to explain, _move!_"

"Way ahead of you, green boy." Sparx responded, already hovering above the fallen pillar.

Spyro hesitated, but he decided to take any chances in just standing here. The purple dragon then leapt up onto the pillar and jump down the other side, with Sparx following after him.

As soon as Spyro made his way over the fallen pillar and ran ahead, the glimpsing form of the Earth Golem stepped into view behind the cover of the ruins, spotting Aiden in its sights. Through its eyes, the lava monster caught a glimpse of Spyro's body heat before he leapt over a column, as well as seeing a glowing, yellow light disappearing ahead. Now it sees the Aiden's body heat standing motionless, and the Golem knew that it was another living organism. Without warning, the Golem lunged out from the shadows of the wreckage and immediately charged towards Aiden with a guttural snarl, baring its sharp teeth that were composed of molten rock.

Aiden gasped with fright a the sudden sight of the Golem, before he jumped over the pillar and quickly leapt off of it to follow Spyro and Sparx up ahead. The Earth Golem ran up to the fallen column and leapt over it with ease, trailing after Spyro and Aiden at full pursuit with a deep bellow.

Spyro scurried away as fast as he ever could with Sparx flying by his side, eventually coming out of the edge of the ruins to an area where a small river was flowing through. Aiden soon caught up with the two, and they all sprinted down the river bank to hopefully lose the Golem.

"Wait!" Spyro suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at a small waterfall created by the river, before he ran towards the stream. The purple dragon stepped up to the edge of the bank and put his paw under the small waterfall in the stream, creating a space to reveal a small cave laying underneath a slabe of stone. He then removed his paw from the waterfall and turned back to Aiden. "We can hide in here. Come on!" He said quickly.

Spyro then knelt down and folded his wings against his body as he slowly crawled through the waterfall and jumped into the cave, turning around to see if Aiden and Sparx followed him. Sparx flew through the waterfall and hovered beside the purple dragon, shaking himself of the water.

"Come on, Aiden, there's plenty of room." Spyro encouraged, his voice echoing in the small cave.

Outside, Aiden was kneeling down, peering through the waterfall and seeing Spyro and Sparx behind it. As he was about to step inside the cave to join them, the large growl of the Earth Golem erupted violently nearby, as Aiden quickly lifted his head and looked up towards the path he, Spyro, and Sparx came through, only to see the Golem emerging from behind the parts of the ruins and charging towards him, still in hot pursuit. Not risking Spyro and Sparx's lives by letting the Golem get to them in the waterfall, the young, green dragon quickly turned and ran away alongside the side of the small river. The Earth Golem trailed after Aiden, passing Spyro and Sparx as it was unaware of them hiding behind the waterfall.

Once the Golem disappeared into the distance, Spyro cautiously peeked his head out from behind the waterfall, letting the cool water the stream flow down around it and wondering if Aiden will be alright.

"What's greenboy doin'?!" Sparx asked.

Spyro replied calmly, "He's leading the Golem away. Hope he'll be alright."

"Against a Golem?? Not a chance." Sparx retorted, crossing his arms.

Spyro glared back at the yellow dragonfly and growled softly, "Sparx..."

Several minutes later, Spyro started to get worried about Aiden's safety and took the risk to leave the safety of the waterfall cave to find the green dragon, despite Sparx's warning of them being attacked by another Earth Golem. The purple dragon cautiously explored the area for any signs of Aiden, looking about nervously and peeking around any corner of the Burned Lands. Afterwards, he climbed up a small mountain of debris to get a better view of his surroundings down below. Spyro carefully stood up on his hind legs and scanned the area. He then caught a glimpse of a green streak scurrying through the ruins, and when he saw the familiar set of armor, the purple dragon shouted, "Aiden!"

Aiden looked up and saw Spyro atop the debris and called out reassuringly, "I lost him, don't worry! I couldn't let a Golem find us behind a waterfall. Let's get going."

Spyro smiled upon seeing Aiden was unharmed and began making his way down the moutains of debris towards the green dragon. However, as the purple dragon stopped to jump down a steep section of the debris, his eyes suddenly widened with dread at the sight of the Earth Golem appearing from behind an old building, spotting Aiden in the open and began advancing towards him. "Aiden, look out!!" He shouted.

Aiden blinked his eyes in slight confusion, before he turned his head around only to widen his eyes in shock that the Earth Golem had quietly stalked up to him from behind. Before he had time to react, the lava monster opened its jaws and quickly snapped them around the young, green dragon, sinking some of its sharp, molten fangs passed his armor and pierced into his scales.

"_NO!!_" Spyro cried out desperately, hurriedly leaping down the debris before he finally landed on solid ground again, running towards the retreating Golem. As he ran, the purple dragon watched helplessly as the Earth Golem leapt away, carrying away the nearly unconscious Aiden in its jaws. The young, green dragon was struggling to breathe from the pressure of the Golem's bite; his eyes wide with terror and pain as he struggled to release himself from the jaws of the Golem.

Spyro eventually caught up with the lava monster and he tried a futile attempt to stop by grabbing on the Golem's feathered tail spade. Feeling this, the Golem lashed its tail about from side to side, successfully whipping Spyro off and sending him hurling towards a wall of stone, slamming him hard enough to sprain his right wing on impact. Spyro cried out in pain and laid limp on the ground, as Sparx flew over to him to see if his brother was alright. The purple dragon glanced to the yellow dragonfly, then quickly stood back on his paws and looked back to the Golem only to see the lava monster disappearing into the distance, carrying Aiden away to who knows where.

Spyro breathed with disbelief,"No..."

He lowered his head with regret and sorrow as he stood there, wincing in pain from his sprained wing. The purple dragon knew that he had lost a fellow dragon, and his only way to find other survivors within the Burned Lands...


End file.
